


World's Hottest Uncle, The Sequel

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cest Is Best, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aegon thinks it's cool that his sister has moved in with Uncle Viserys to save on rent money.  But when he visits them up in Denver on summer vacation, he realizes that their practical arrangement is more than a little nontraditional...</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Hottest Uncle, The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> I started writing this for crossingwinter a little while ago, but only just finished it now. Whoops! Typical.

“You’re gonna be okay on the couch, Egg?” Rhaenys asked, straightening up from putting a soft-looking faded set of sheets on the couch for him.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Aegon said, his eyes not exactly where they should be.  Rhaenys’s cutoffs were too short and her shirt was the right kind of loose that also clung a little bit and Aegon wasn’t sure if she was wearing a bra.  Not that she needed one.  Why was he thinking about this?  Rhaenys looked _hot_.  Older sisters weren’t supposed to look _hot._

But it had been a while since he’d seen her, now that she’d moved in with Uncle Viserys to save on rent money, and she’d changed.  There was something different about the way she moved.  Maybe it was the booze, he thought hopefully.  Grandma had Paypal-ed Viserys money to take Aegon out somewhere fancy when he got to Denver, but they’d gone right to Safeway and stocked up on shitty frozen foods and bottles of something called Choco-Vine, then gone home and played board games all night.  The microwave, which Viserys was scrubbing out in the kitchen, still smelled like pizza bagels.

“It is not the most comfortable couch in the world,” Viserys called from the kitchen.  “There’s a spring that’ll poke you in some very unfortunate places if you aren’t careful when you sit down.”

“It’s fine,” Rhaenys said, rolling her eyes.

“Your sister insisted on going to Goodwill for a couch,” Viserys said, leaving the little kitchen nook and coming out into the living room.  “I told her your grandmother would be more than happy to—”

“And I said we need to stop using Grams as some, like, weird sugar daddy person,” Rhaenys said, snatching the dishcloth out of their uncle’s hand and whacking him on the ass with it.  “We’re grownups.  You’re our _uncle_.  We should be setting a good example.”

Viserys huffed and then turned to bring their sticky Choco-Vine glasses back into the kitchen.

“I’m probably going to head to bed now,” Rhaenys said.  “Viserys has to go into the lab tomorrow, but he got the rest of the week off.”

Aegon wasn’t sure why that meant _Rhaenys_ couldn’t stay up and talk, but whatever.  He was tired after his flight and the Choco-Vine, and the couch looked pretty comfortable.

“You sure you have everything you need?”

“It’s cool, Rhaenys, I’m fine.”

Rhaenys kissed Aegon on the cheek.  Her hair felt soft and silky as it brushed against his face, but he shrugged it off.  He was just tired, probably.

“Goodnight,” Viserys said, and left the room with Rhaenys, turning out the kitchen light as he did and leaving Aegon in some nice, relaxing darkness.

Aegon tried not to give any thought to his suddenly-hot sister as he stretched out on the couch, and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep…

A pounding sound woke him up.  It was steady and annoying and accompanied by some of the most intense sex noises Aegon had ever heard, worse than that time Dad had brought Lyanna over when he thought Aegon wasn’t home.  Maybe it’s the neighbors, he thought, but no, the sound was clearly coming from the apartment.  Okay.  So maybe Viserys was watching porn without headphones.  Aegon figured his uncle was the kind of guy who’d do that, who’d subject the whole world to hearing the shit that got him off just because he _could_.

“ _Viserys_ ,” a familiar voice moaned, and Aegon bolted upright, his heart pounding.

The sound of something banging against the wall got louder and faster and Aegon’s hands twisted in the sheets.

“Viserys.”  Rhaenys was getting louder too, as if to compete with the headboard.  “Please, please _please please harder harder—”_  

Viserys made the kind of sound Aegon definitely never wanted to hear him make ever again.  Rhaenys gasped.  The pounding slowed, then stopped.  Aegon felt dizzy.  He wanted to run into the kitchen and get some water, fuck, maybe some Choco-Vine, but he didn’t want to make any noise because then they’d know he had heard.

His sister was fucking his uncle.  His _sister_ was fucking his _uncle_.  It was disgusting.  It was—he didn’t even know what to think.  But somehow his dick wasn’t paying attention to his brain.  It was tenting his sheet quite proudly.

He rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head like it could make everything disappear, and tried to just sleep it off.  Maybe it was just the booze.   Maybe it was just the booze.  It was just the booze, right?  That Choco-Vine packed a surprising punch.

But when he got awoken a second time by that damn headboard and noises that probably would have made Ron Jeremy blush, Aegon didn’t think he could blame his erection on the booze any longer.

*

He _knew_ they’d left, but still, he called out “Hey, Rhaenys?  Viserys?” a couple times before getting out of the couch and creeping down the hallway.  The small hallway had three doors: one on the left, one facing it on the right, and the bathroom down at the end.  Aegon pushed open the left door first.

The room was a mess.  The sheets were red and satiny and tangled, the blanket hanging off the foot of the big bed.  Black clothes were thrown all over the floor.  There was a big tapestry of a dragon hanging on one wall, and family photos in nice frames hanging on the others.  Aegon’s eyes were drawn to some cool, old-looking candelabras that were crowded together on top of the dresser.  They were all waxy, like they got used often.  This was probably Viserys’s room, he figured.  Rhaenys had never been into dragons and medieval candle shit.  She was into cats and sports and dance class.  Or at least, she had been back when they were growing up.

Aegon opened the door across the hall and found—nothing.  Just some from boxes from both storage and IKEA.

 _They share a room, they share a bed,_ Aegon thought, _shit, they share a room they share a bed they share a room they share a bed theysharearoomtheyshareabed_

He bolted out to the balcony that looked out onto the apartment complex’s parking lot.  The warm sunshine didn’t help his sudden sweat any, but he needed some fresh air.

Viserys’s car was still there, but Rhaenys’s was gone.  Maybe it was all bullshit; maybe Viserys didn’t even have work today.  They were probably fucking in the car somewhere in broad daylight, Rhaenys bouncing up and down on their uncle’s dick, Viserys groaning _oh yeah, fuck me Rhaenys, just like that,_ the springs creaking like they had that time he’d fucked Jayne Ladybright in Dad’s BMW.

 Aegon shuddered because this was just so _gross_ , but he was still imagining it all, how Viserys probably wasn’t even wearing a condom because he was a cool uncle and all but he was kind of sketchy as fuck.  And Rhaenys, did she shave down there or wax down there or what?  Would she let Viserys pull her tits out of her shirt, or would he suck on them through the fabric? 

Aegon’s hand had wandered down to his erection without him realizing.  _Fuck,_ he thought, and went inside to take a shower.  Rhaenys and Viserys had probably fucked in the shower that morning and used up all the hot water, but it was cold water he needed right now, anyway.  Ice fucking cold water.

*

They weren’t even _trying_ ; it was like they wanted him to know.  Viserys was making pancakes to celebrate his first day off but he didn’t even have a shirt on.  Rhaenys was trying to make fresh-squeezed orange juice in some boxers (rolled down a few times at the waist, _clearly_ Viserys’s) and a white shirt that was so thin Aegon was sure he’d be able to see the color of her nipples through it.  He was trying hard not to look.  They were a really dark pinkish peach, like something you’d find in one of the big Crayola boxes.  He wasn’t really trying very hard at all.

“Dad emailed me this morning and asked if you had Aerys’s new address,” Rhaenys said.  “They moved him or something, I don’t know, and he forgot where to send it and the letter got sent back.”

“Stop writing to him,” Viserys said, poking Rhaenys with the spatula and then using it to flip a pancake.  “It makes your grandmother unhappy.”

“Dad’s so fucking voyeuristic about it, though,” Rhaenys said, squirting Viserys with her orange.  They were actually living out a romantic comedy about incest right in front of him.  “And he got Egg into it too, right?  You guys aren’t going to stop, you love it.”

Aegon and Dad were both into writing letters to Grandpa in prison.  Well, Aegon had mostly stopped because he never got anything back. He wasn’t totally sure the guy even knew who he was.  But Dad always sat down and wrote long letters in his perfect calligraphy, and sometimes he got letters back that he’d read out loud to Aegon.  They usually _almost_ made sense.  _Fascinating, fascinating,_ Dad would say _, he writes like Charles Manson, don’t you think so, Egg?_   Then he’d file them away for his memoirs without ever telling Aegon what Charles Manson wrote like.

“Tell her to fight it out with Dad,” Aegon said.  The energy between Rhaenys and Viserys was so obviously there, Aegon was tempted to ask Viserys to make it some pancakes, too.  They kept looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, accidentally brushing against each other, bumping elbows and not saying sorry.  “I’m gonna go pee.”

“ ‘Kay,” said Rhaenys, just as Viserys said, “You don’t need to _announce_ it.”  The two of them laughed.  Aegon headed down the hallway, stood outside the bathroom and slammed the door loud, and then tiptoed as quietly as he could back toward the kitchen.  He felt stupid, and he knew he must have looked stupid, but he wanted to see…

By the time he stuck his head around the corner, looking towards the kitchen, Rhaenys and Viserys had stopped laughing.  It had taken them no time to get right to making out. Aegon could hear their lips moving together and their little breathy noises.  Viserys had a hand cupping Rhaenys’s cheek; she was gripping his ass with both hands as his hips were grinding against hers.  She leaned her head back and he moved to kiss her neck.  Aegon darted back around the corner, his heart pounding.  Rhaenys moaned softly.

“Don’t bite me,” Aegon could hear her say.  “Not until Aegon goes home.”

Viserys said something Aegon couldn’t hear because he was already tiptoeing back to the bathroom, quietly opening the door, and flushing the toilet.

“Are the pancakes ready yet?” he hollered down the hall, just in case they needed some extra warning that he was coming.

“Almost,” Viserys called back.  “Shit, I think I’ve burned some.”

 _Yeah, I bet_.

Back in the kitchen, Rhaenys’s cheeks were red and her dark-pink-coral nipples were plainly hard and her ponytail was messy as the red satin sheets Viserys had seen through the open bedroom door just then.  “You all right?” he asked her.

“Yeah, yeah.”  She nodded hard.  “I’m fine!”  She picked up an orange slice.  “So, what do you want to do today?”

 _Fuck you_ , _I want to fuck you_ , Aegon thought, and then realized: _I want you both_.  Creepy Uncle Viserys, with his silvery curls and huge purple eyes and arrogance and the way he had been grinding his hips so hard against Rhaenys it looked like the only thing he wanted in the world was sex.  _What the fuck is wrong with this whole family?_ he thought.  _Viserys and Rhaenys are fucking and Dad has the whole Lyanna thing and Grandpa’s in jail and Grams, I don’t even know, she and Viserys are so weird together and I bet Dany’ll be weird too the next time I see her.  Fuck!  I don’t want to be like this, I just want to be normal!_

“Egg?”

He did.  And he didn’t.  _And he totally didn’t._

“Is there a water park around here?” he asked.  “I want to go to a water park.”  Really, he wanted to watch Rhaenys flirt with their uncle in a bathing suit.

Viserys groaned.  “You and I will have to put on legendary amounts of sunscreen.”

“I’ll help you,” said Rhaenys.  “I’ll help you _both.”_

She winked, and Aegon wondered.

*

Each night, Aegon got woken up by the sound of Rhaenys and Viserys fucking.  By the fourth night, he was jerking off to the sounds they made, blowing his load right along with Rhaenys as she came.  He cleaned himself off with his sheet.  It was going to be pretty gross after he'd left for home.  He wasn't even sorry.

*

Viserys was cleaning the kitchen again, and Rhaenys was putting away the Jenga pieces while Aegon did a little packing up for his flight home tomorrow.  Or at least he thought that’s what they were doing.  Suddenly both of them were by his side, holding glasses of the remaining Choco-Vine.  Viserys had one for him, too.

“Let’s sit down,” Viserys said, and they did, one on each side of Aegon.  It was kind of like they were going to watch a nice movie together as a family, except Rhaenys and Viserys didn’t own a TV.  What—

“We’re going to miss you,” Rhaenys said, and took a drink.  Viserys followed her.  Aegon followed him.  They did this a few times.

“Yeah, it’s been really cool visiting you guys,” Aegon said.

Viserys and Rhaenys set their cups down on the floor.

“This is fucked up, this is really fucked up,” Rhaenys blurted out as soon as he’d finished speaking.  Suddenly her hands were clutching his jaw and then she was leaning over and kissing him on the mouth.  Someone took his glass out of his hand.  A slender, firm hand rested against his dick and began stroking him through his shorts.  Viserys.  Rhaenys tasted like the Choco-Vine and her lips were soft.  Not the softest he’d ever kissed, but it was _Rhaenys_ , his sister who was now hot and who lived with Uncle Viserys and shared a bed with him and fucked him.

“If you don’t want this, Egg, we can stop,” she said.  “We just, I saw you watching us from the hallway that morning, and the way you look at us.  We’ve been giving you hints.”

“I know.”

“And you didn’t look grossed out or anything.”

“When I was little,” Viserys whispered against Aegon’s ear, “sometimes Father would take me hunting.  Just me and him.  Rhaegar was good at it, but he hated it so he would never go.”  His hand stayed steady on Aegon’s erection, stroking, stroking, squeezing slightly.  His breath against Aegon’s ear was the best thing Aegon had ever felt.  “Now that I’m older I realize Father was atrocious at it, I don’t think he ever actually shot anything, but when I was younger, it made me feel so very invincible.  And powerful.  Most children do not feel powerful, but I did.” 

Rhaenys’s hand joined Viserys’s, her thumb circling softly over his tip.  She took Aegon’s wrist with her other hand and slid it up between her legs.  Her shorts were sticky and soaked and it was then that he moaned into her mouth.  Just a bit of denim separated him from touching his sister’s cunt.  He could feel her lips there, feel where Viserys slipped inside every night.  He stroked her with the same rhythm they were using on his dick.  Now they moaned into each others’ mouths, and Viserys laughed.

“We would always eat lunch by a pond,” he said, his tongue running lightly over Aegon’s ear, “and he would tell me things about our family.  Our history.  Our legacy, whatever that was.  And he’d always say things I didn’t understand.  He’d say, ‘Viserys, when you get older and go to school, they’ll start telling you pretty stories about the Constitution and God and the Founding Fathers and things like that.  And they’re very nice stories, really.  But that’s all they should be to you, Viserys, do you understand?’”

Aegon fumbled with the button on Rhaenys’s shorts.  Finally he popped it open and slid his hand underneath.  His sister didn’t wax or shave and she was wetter and warmer than Jayne Ladybright and she eagerly sank down on the two fingers he slid inside of her and he couldn’t believe he was doing this but he was.

“‘A Targaryen doesn’t need to worry about those things,’ he’d say.”  Viserys reached his other hand over to join Aegon’s.  His thumb circled Rhaenys’s clit.  Rhaenys moved her lips off Aegon’s to moan Viserys’s name, just like she’d been doing every night.  For a second, Aegon wished it was _his_ name his sister was moaning.  He crooked his fingers up inside her, wondering if he was even doing it right.  She squealed.

“‘We don’t need to follow the rules of God or the rules of man,’ he would say.  ‘We are the blood of the dragon.  We have real dragons’ blood right here, inside our bodies.  Don’t tell anyone.  But it means we can do whatever we want.’”

“What the fuck?  What does that mean?” Aegon breathed.  “Dragons?”  His body buzzed and tingled and it was hard to think.

“I’m _close_ ,” Rhaenys moaned, her head falling onto Aegon’s shoulder.

“It means he is in jail, and it means that every night I fuck my niece until she is exhausted and can barely talk.”  His thumb ran softly over the skin just above the waistband of Aegon’s shorts.  “And she does the same for me.  And we would like you to join us.”

Rhaenys’s cunt squeezed tight around Aegon’s fingers.  He tried to pump them in and out of her harder, faster, but it was hard from that angle.

“Oh,” he said.

“Let me see if I can get the two of you into our bedroom,” Viserys said.  Suddenly the breath was gone from his ear and only Rhaenys’s frantic hand remained on his erection.  Viserys chuckled in that creepy way he had from somewhere above the couch.

“If only Rhaegar could see you two now…”

“Shut up,” Rhaenys moaned, “that’s disgusting.”

Aegon tangled his hands in her messy dark hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Come on,” Viserys said, and lifted her up off the couch.

“Hold out your fingers,” he said to Aegon.  Rhaenys leaned forward to lick them off.  Her tongue was hot and smooth against his fingers and the feeling made him shudder. He wondered what it would be like if that tongue wrapped around his dick as Rhaenys sucked him off.

Maybe he’d find out tonight, he thought as their uncle took them both around the waist and led them into the bedroom.


End file.
